Jarabacoa
Jarabacoa is a town in the La Vega Province of the Dominican Republic. The population was 69,855 at the 2010 census. Etymolygy The name of the municipality is composed of the words Jaraba and Coa, which is supposed to carry the approximate meaning of Tierra de Fuentes de Agua ("Land of water fountains). History Jarabacoa had been a territory inhabited by the native population of the island. These Taíno settlers gave it that name. During the conquest of the island the Spaniards were present in their search for gold but then left the area. At the beginning of the 19th century, a mass population process was verified as a result of the first Haitian invasions on the Spanish part of the Island, namely that of François Dominique Toussaint-Louverture, in 1801 and Jean-Jacques Dessalines, in 1805. When La Vega was burned and destroyed by Dessalines in 1805, many of its inhabitants took refuge in the mountains of Jarabacoa, where they subsequently stayed to live. • On September 27, 1858 Jarabacoa began its life as a municipality, a category obtained after a trajectory that came from the beginning of the 19th century. • During the Haitian occupation (1822-'1844'), emigration to Jarabacoa continued and increased during the wars of Independence. Many inhabitants of the south settled here. • In 1854 Jarabacoa was erected as a military post by virtue of its strategic position in the communication between the Cibao and the South. At the time it had a population of 2,000 inhabitants and many of its men stood out as brilliant soldiers in the deeds of consolidation of independence. Such are the cases of General José Durán and also General Norberto Tiburcio. • Four years later, Jarabacoa was elevated to the municipal category by a decree of President Pedro Santana on September 27, 1858. • On March 24, 1861, the pronouncement of the municipality of Jarabacoa took place. José Durán brigadier general and commander of arms of said town, accompanied by civil, military and various local employees, received from the "Liberating Lord President of the Republic Knight Grand Cross of the American Order of Isabel la Católica" D. Pedro Santana, the order of the governor of the province for the celebration of the accession of the Republic as a crown province in the person of Isabel II of Spain. • Through the Royal Order of the Spanish War Ministry on June 26, 1862, the Military Command of Jarabacoa was created, in the short time that Santo Domingo once again depended on Spain. Geography Jarabacoa is located at 19.1237° N, 70.6422° W. According to the ONE, the municipality has a total land area of 665.88 square kilometers (257.10 square miles). Jarabacoa has three municipal districts, Jarabacoa (Center), Buena Vista, and Manabao. It is bordered on the northwest by the Santiago Province towns of San José de las Matas and Jánico, on the east by the city of La Vega, on the southeast by the town of Constanza, and on the southwest by the towns of Padre las Casas, AZ and Bohechío, JU. The town also shares a minute border with the Monseñor Nouel Province town of Bonao on its southeast corner. Located in the center of the Central Mountain Range, Jarabacoa rises on a plateau of 525 meters (1,722 feet) above sea level. There are three main rivers that pass through Jarabacoa: El Yaque del Norte, Jimenoa, and Baiguate. The municipality also has three impressive waterfalls: Salto de Jimenoa 1, Salto de Jimenoa 2, and Salto Baiguate,, and constitutes the main access road to Pico Duarte (the largest of the Antilles with 3,175 meters (10,420 feet) above sea level). Demographics Climate This town has a tropical rainy climate; although it is attenuated due to its altitude, about 500 meters (1,640 feet) above sea level. It has an average annual temperature of 22°C (72°F) and abundant rains throughout most of the year. The temperatures have little variation, but in general between March and November the early morning and morning are pleasant, the afternoons are hot and the nights are warm; while between December and February the morning and morning are fresh or slightly cold, the afternoons are mild and the nights are pleasant. The lowest minimum temperature since record keeping has been 7.1°C (45°F) on February 24, 2012 after exceeding the extreme record of 7.5°C (47°F) on February 7, 1979. Economy The unemployment rate is very high despite the facilities of gardens and poultry farms and it is good to note that the social security of the workers does not fulfill its mission. The housing deficit is wide as a result of the population increase, tourism, peasant migration and lack of resources demanded by the population. In 1998 the implementation of ecological urban development projects began, combining natural attractiveness, landscaping and environmental awareness. Agriculture A large part of the municipality's economy is based on agriculture. There are strawberry plantations that are sold in the country and in parts are exported. The lands of the municipality are of high and varied productivity and have a large-scale vegetable production: lettuce, tomatoes, eggplants, carrots, beets, tayota, watercress and cabbage, etc., which are used for internal consumption and for export . There are also forest, ornamental and fruit nurseries, as well as production of processed coffee in high-tech factories. Livestock Livestock (cattle and pigs) and poultry farming, is also part of the economy. Tourism The municipality has had a great tourist development in recent years. It is in a region that offers ecological and adventure tourism as attractions. The municipality stands out as one of the towns with less pollution and better air quality throughout the national territory, as well as being one of the safest places with the lowest crime rate in the Dominican Republic. Other There are 2 gas packing machines in the municipality. There is also a certain variety of factories, which build blocks, mosaics, bricks and pants. Places of Interest • Monastery of Santa María del Evangelio de Segorbe, of the Cistercian monks. • Jimenoa Falls, Baiguate Falls, Excursions to Duarte Peak, Constanza Valley, and the Ebony Green Science Reserve. • Wooden pedestrian bridge over the Jimenoa River, impressive construction made with ropes and wooden crossbars, to be able to cross it, individually practicable by those who do adventure sports. References Jarabacoa https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jarabacoa Category:DR Route 28 Category:La Vega Province